ADENTRO... CUARTA PARTE DE EL CAMINO
by trades
Summary: cuarta parte de El Camino.
1. Default Chapter

****

Sumario: cuarta parte de El Camino. Y SUPONGO QUE LA FINAL POR AHORA. NUNCA SE SABE.

****

Disclaimer: Michael es de LFN y no hay interés en ganar dinero, bla, bla, bla. Emma solo mía. 

****

Feedback: ACA CLARO ESTA o a tradesgarden@hotmail.com

Nota Autora: OCTAVO fic. Espero que les guste.

****

Dedicatoria: TODOS LOS QUE LO DESEEN.

****

ADENTRO

Trades

2 Años Después

La Casa Que Michael Construyo

La luz en la oscuridad

****

Y todo era un sueño. Y en el sueño hasta podía sentir los olores que rodeaban los cuerpos. En el sueño, estaba cubierto de olores. Los olores indicaban presencia, la presencia indicaba vida. ¿Podría ser entonces que él estuviera vivo?. Esperanzas vanas. Esperanzas escogidas.

En el sueño podía caminar por donde nadie más iba, podía ver a través de las sombras que cada día lo cubrían, podía rezar y hasta creer en algunas milésimas de segundos que estaba siendo escuchado. Podía caer en medio de cada uno de sus pasos y nadie notaría su caída. Porque nadie lo vería, a nadie le interesaría… a nadie le importaría. En el sueño él era casi libre.

La importancia de la libertad era interesante, casi podía decirse que los grados de libertad eran los que regían su existencia. La libertad de respirar más fuerte de lo usual cada vez, la libertad de mirar hacia la nada, la libertad de imaginar.

Era innecesario practicarla cada día, innecesario recorrer los pasillos y pretender que nada había cambiado, innecesario pretender que la prisión en la que ahora estaba era la imposición de un path que él jamás había elegido. Porque en cierto sentido él estaba ahí por la misma razón de los demás. Pero por otro lado, un lado que hace un par de años él jamás hubiera asumido como existente, él había elegido estar ahí. No más que agregar, no palabras, no ideas, no llantos, ni razones que pudieran ir contra la lógica que ahora lo guiaba. No tenía una razón a la cual ver cada día, no tenía una razón a la cual hablarle, a la cual acunar, a la cual recriminar cuando no podía respirar y todos estaban observando cada paso, cada palabra, cada gesto. Solo estaba él, ahí, eligiendo estar, cubierto de esa extraña energía que lo alimentaba y destruía. Y cada noche debajo de las cobijas podía olerlo y si se enfocaba podía ver su propia imagen en el espejo, cubierta de olor. Cubierta de ella.

Y podía entrar a la casa, caminar por la sala, y ver como cada matiz de la luz se colaba por los ventanales. Él podía hasta decir, si se concentraba lo suficiente, lo cual nunca fue un problema, como había construido esos ventanales. Sonrío. 

Ordeno lo de siempre, "entren, no tomen prisioneros". Detuvo un intento de golpe de estado en la Sección Seis. La vio a través de las cámaras impartiendo órdenes, pero no dejo que lo embargaran recuerdos que ya no podían ser deshechos. Una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Señor, el último rastro era un señuelo. El lugar fue desalojado.

Quiero verlo - el hombre asintió algo extrañado. Era la primera vez en meses que él salía. Siempre por ella. Tal vez estaba alucinando, él no parecía ser tocado por nada. Ni siquiera por la mujer rubia del monitor. Se encogió de hombros y se fue. Michael se permitió exhalar casi imperceptiblemente. Grados de libertad.

Tomo su chaqueta y salió. Cuando todo estuvo listo. Camino por el apartamento revisando todo con su habitual imperturbabilidad, mientras por dentro podía casi saborear su olor. Vio como el otro hombre escaneaba la zona y lo dejo hacer hasta que se quedo solo. Exhalo de nuevo. Y entonces lo olió. 

A veces podía ir construyendo desalientos que a nadie mas podía regalar. Uno tras otro deshojándose en medio de su patético corazón, esperando, siempre esperando, que ella estuviera ahí, en medio de la sala, una parte al menos, un respiro, una idea, un olor. Recogió una pequeña hoja del suelo. Se quedo viéndola y cuando levanto la vista ahí estaba, en medio de la pared de la otra sala. Un pequeño retrato, no supo porque su corazón se acelero.

Cada sitio, cada lugar, cada camino, no había nada ahí, solo restos de comida, siempre en la basura, si es que había basura, un pasaje de bus, pistas falsas. Todo falso.

Y de pronto, comenzó. Una ventana abierta, la cama a medio hacer, un retrato. Un retrato.

Coloco su mano sobre él, casi como si pudiera absorber alguna gota de su existencia que este pudiera haber retenido sin saber, sin entender, sin jamas reconocer en ello la quietud de su corazón latiendo a millones de kilómetros de él. Pero latiendo.

La fuerza, la intensidad de poseer algo de ella lo hizo casi retroceder. La escucho murmurar algo. Olió a flores, tenue, un leve deje de vainilla, que no había notado que estaba allí, y a ella... piel, sal, dulce y etéreo. Exacerbante. Recuerdo de otros tiempos, y de otros nunca acontecidos.

Y él iría día tras día, destrozando sus pies en un camino que no lo conducía a ella, jamas a ella, y estaba bien. Podía vivir con eso, lo había hecho por años. Sonrío ante su propia estupidez con humor y alejo la mano de pronto como si la vida impregnada en el retrato lo hubiera golpeado de tal modo que el deseo de poseerla podría haber destrozado la pared que lo sostenía. Tomo el cuadro y salió. Brusco. Hondo. Arrebatador. Obsecante. Necesitado. Libertad.

Michael tenía miles de mundos adentro, mundos hermosos, mundos añejos, mundos de niño en la cocina de su madre, mundos de muerte gritándole por las atrocidades cometidas, mundos de inocencia, mundos de locura donde no veía más imagen que la suya proyectada en el espejo; un espejo que no era suyo, un espejo que solo era un maldito espejo que mostraba la ancianidad de su alma. Mundos llenos de colores donde sentarse y ver cada día como el sol salía y cubría a los pájaros; mundos donde solo Nikita había llegado, mundos para Adam. Mundos para Elena. Mundos llenos de dolores que gritaban por salir sin ser nunca oídos, mundos llenos de miseria, desgastados por su propia inconstancia. Mundos esquizofrénicos, mundos llenos de rabias cuajadas, mundos revestidos de alientos. Miles, miles de mundos muertos, secos de tanto sostener vidas que no eran suyas pero que le gritaban cada noche porque apretó el gatillo o porque no lo hizo. Y tenia voces, y tenia ruidos, y habían olores, y habían latidos. Y en cada uno de estos mundos viviendo dividido estaba él, vivo, muerto y caliente, lógico hasta la muerte, gentilmente enloquecido, casi como si las paredes pudieran transpirar vida y él solo pudiera sorberla a ratos, siempre con las manos estiradas aunque al mundo le pareciera lo contrario. Siempre esperando, siempre deseando, aunque ni él se lo hubiera admitido, siempre escondiendo, siempre cantando loas a un Dios que nunca mereció oírlo. Siempre hablándole a Adam, a Elena, a Nikita, a Simone. Siempre. Siempre. Siempre.

Michael tenia un mundo adentro inconexo, circular, convexo, refulgente y opaco por momentos lleno de luces y cubierto de universos al siguiente. Y hasta ahora, si, hasta ahora, sus mundos vivían dividiéndolo en fragmentos que de tanto doler terminaban por enfurecerlo. Y la ira era dolor y el dolor existencia y la existencia finitud. 

Y en medio del circulo, ahora lo veía, en medio del aire uniendo por fin esos miles de mundos, estaba ella. Absurdo otorgar la fe de tu existencia a otro. Absurdo que la aceptación tardara tanto. Absurdo seguir luchando y continuar pese a saberlo. Absurdo creer que si ella es libre él lo sería. Absurdo sentir que si tocaba un retrato tocaría su alma. Absurdo el hacerlo. Absurdo creer que la fe en la humanidad volviera a él en toda su infinidad. Absurdo que la fe tuviera nombre humano y fuera de hecho aceptado, como sublimando su propia identidad porque el hombre en él le decía que no merecía ser más de lo que los retazos le prometían. Absurdo que todos sus mundos le hablaran. Absurdo que tardara tanto en oírlos.

Silencios eternos. Manos que no tocaban mas que superficies vacías, anhelos que no existían para el mundo, guerras que solo él había escogido librar. Todo en su nombre, todo por su nombre. No había ni muerte, ni familias, ni amores del pasado, ni deseos de grados de libertad, ni campos llenos de sus víctimas pudriéndose llenos de hambre, que pudieran detenerlo. Que tuvieran la chance de detenerlo. Él mismo no podía detenerse, ya no había poder sobre él que pudiera pararlo. Solo ella, nadie más que ella, cubriéndole de llagas las manos de tanto destrozar cuellos, rodeándolo con su luz, cada día más potente. Cada día. Cada día. Cada día. Ahora sabia lo que deseaba con tanta intensidad.

Michael cerro los ojos y dejo que la nada lo cubriera, salió del pequeño mundo y fue hasta donde la luz pudiera tocarlo. Podría levantar miles de alientos en su nombre y aun estaría solo en medio de la sala. Pero en medio de eso, podía ver la luz en la ventana y caminar hasta cuando sus pies no dieran más sustento y verla, Dios, verla, cruzando las paredes que por años había construido y él casi sonriendo ante la locura contenida en cada pasillo de su espíritu. Un aliento por ella, siempre por ella, un aliento escogido, ofrendado, convertido en fe mientras el mundo afuera era destrozado bajo su propia creación. Un aliento por cada día. Romántico. Patético. Insano. Humano… humano. Otorgado. Escogido. Libertad.

Y entonces veía el sueño y este lo cubría de arrullos; y podía ir a donde deseara, y dejar de librar las batallas que ahora sabia nadie más podía librar. Y estaba el retrato de la costa de Niza, un retrato de buena calidad aunque antiguo. Un retrato buscado, contrastando con el ascetismo de otros tiempos, recordándole que después de todo había algo en medio de la noche que lo cubría incandescente, arrebatándole la quietud de su espíritu y llenándolo de libertad. La libertad era ella.


	2. LA CASA QUE EMMA CONSTRUYO

****

La Casa Que Emma Construyo

1. El Lado Oscuro Del Sol

Y era un sueño. Y estaba el tiempo, dedicándole minutos que ahora sentía casi suyos. Y estaba el alma, cantándole canciones insípidas que nadie mas que ella podía entender. Y estaba la vida creando vacíos en su existencia gris, llenándola de imágenes de colores fuertes que solo la cegaban ante su propia inconsciencia a la que por años se había sometido. Estaba la vida, estaba el sol, y estaban las imágenes; estaban los olores que ahora casi podía diferenciar mas allá de su olor. Y estaban los retratos que ahora colgaba de las paredes recordándole el mundo del cual empezaba a no huir.

Y respiraba, sacaba hacia fuera alientos con una facilidad que casi podía considerarse anecdótica, salía a dar paseos, la gente no la miraba, hasta había ayudado a acarrear la basura de una mujer; hasta había podido sentir el aroma de su madre en ella y no sentir el impulso de correr hacia un jardín que ya no le era tan necesario, pero que aveces solía visitar, cuando el sol ya no la iluminaba, cuando las palabras, los ruidos, las vidas en las que no había existido, los pasos que no había dado, las cosas que no había dicho la golpeaban y entonces solía ir a su jardín, y luego solo el vacío, porque no había nada que la restituyese ahí, porque ahí, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma, Aunque lo intentase, aunque rogase, simple y sencillamente no estaba él. 

Y entonces cerraba los ojos, y podía sentir como el sol no cubría sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni su maldito corazón. 

Y estaba sola, y estaba herida en mente, cuerpo y alma. Rezaba cada día para que nada pudiera recordarle a él, rezaba cada día para poder aprehender cada matiz de sus ojos en medio del recuerdo que no quería se diluyera ni un segundo, porque los segundo eran latidos, los latidos existencia y la vida era él. No podía perder a la vida. Ahora sabía lo que había deseado con tanta intensidad.

Entonces había tomado el retrato, si, ahora lo recordaba, en medio del sueño, entonces había tomado el retrato y lo había pegado en la pared cuidadosamente, el mar azul verde, el sol cayendo en medio de la tarde y ella diciéndole que aun no podía encontrar el sol. Pero que ahora podía verlo, si, a veces podía verlo. El sol tenia ojos verdes y solía murmurarle cosas en francés mientras sus manos bajaban a su entre pierna y ella podía ver de nuevo la puerta de su hogar aguardando abierta mientras podía retroceder el tiempo y volver a construirlo todo con nuevos trozos de su alma. En cada pared, en cada retazo de pared. En cada uno de los lugares adonde solo él pudo llegar y construir. Restitución.

Emma tenía mundos inconexos que le gritaban tratando de atraer su atención. Uno, uno a la vez, solía decirse con esa quietud tan extraña que aveces la invadía. Soñaba con él, sí. ¿Como no soñar con la esperanza?. Risas que se atoraban en su pecho, labios que se despegaban en la noche, manos que recorrían cada superficie con la esperanza de robar algo de la calidez que él pudo haber impreso en otros tiempos en el suéter que llevaba puesto. No había frialdad adentro. Manos, piernas, muslos, corazón, vestidos, caminos, situaciones, caminatas, música. Todo giraba en torno a la espera. De que algo la liberase de la prisión a la que se había sometido. Hasta que un día se levanto y colgó el cuadro en la pared, símbolo de los años perdidos. Caminando por las calles de Niza, escogiendo con cuidado y sin saberlo, pero sabiendo. Recordando los tiempos en que vivía solo para ella, y recordando el ahora en que vivía por dos. Absurdo. Absurdo otorgarle fe a mundos que le gritaban por misericordia para que los dejara morir en paz. Absurdo recorrer calles enteras y escoger un cuadro que sostuvo entre sus manos por horas porque sabia que él lo tocaría, y entonces podría, tal vez podría recorrer los caminos de nuevo, ver salir los días y llegar las noches. Antes de que todo se fuera, antes de que el tiempo se fuera, antes de que ella se fuera, antes que él no soltara otro aliento que reconstruyera el suyo. ¿Y si no volvía a verlo?. ¿Y si él se secaba por dentro?. ¿Y sí ella lo hacia?. ¿Y si la encontraban antes de que ella pudiera liberarse realmente?, Porque si, curioso, curioso, ahora creía que tal vez podría liberarse de sí misma, todo lo que ella podía hacerlo, sin estar tres metros bajo tierra. Por ella, nada mas que por ella. Y todo obra de él… Preguntas. Miles de preguntas y tiempos lineales que se cruzaban para encontrar su pasado y su presente luchando por una vida que ahora sabia, no debió ser la suya. El tiempo la enredaba en su trama, sacándole instantáneas que solo pretendían convencerla de que todo era recto, de que todo tenia un propósito. Cuando en realidad convivía con la niña y los zapatos y las lluvias de llanto cada día, y el truco no solo era sobrevivirlo lo mejor que pudiese. Sino solo sobrevivirlo.

Tenía miles de mundos que solo se conectaban por él. Insano. Sonrío, una sonrisa casi honesta, después de tanto, casi sin formar lagos de rabia, ni agonías de dolor en la comisura de sus labios. Vendrían por ella. Sí, algún día. Moriría, sí, algún día. Regaría con su cuerpo los altares de todos aquellos a los que había quitado el alma mientras ella no tenía una. ¿Cierto deje de maldad ahí?. ¿Quitar lo que no se tiene?. Sonrío de nuevo. No era eso lo que la había atormentado por años. Lo que lo había hecho era que ella si tenía alma. Y que lamentablemente la suya estaba tan viva como la de ellos. Aceptación. Kodak momento, penso con humor.

Siempre quiso aprender a hablar bien el francés, siempre recordaba su mano en su entre pierna, su cuerpo encima de todo, encima de Dios, encima de él mismo. Porque la fe no tenía nada encima y un mundo abajo esperando por la misericordia del milagro. La fe, era salir del lado oscuro del sol aunque nunca lo hiciera, la fe era un retrato en medio de una sala aséptica con olor a nada y a todo, la fe era creer en la libertad y pensar que podía conservarla al menos el tiempo necesario para poder reconstruir lo que estaba vivo y latiendo debajo de su carne, la fe era creer que valía la pena, la fe era la ofrenda. La fe era él.


	3. HOGAR

****

Hogar

Epilogo 

Y todo era un sueño. Y todo eran tiempos y alientos al vacío, sumándose a miles de tiempos y miles de vacíos que ahora los recortaban en medio de algunas noches, porque ellos los habían aniquilados, ellos los habían aniquilados a todos. 

Pero no había tiempo ni deseo que los hiciera retroceder y devolverles el aliento a todos aquellos a los que habían destrozado en su camino. No podían volver, no podía dejar de ser, no podían perderse, no podían apartarse. Porque el tiempo no esperaba y la puerta no estaría abierta toda la vida esperando que ella la cruzase. Dos sonrisas en medio de la noche. Dos latidos a la entrada de un hogar que no era suyo que nunca lo seria. Que no los restituiría, ni los liberaría, ni les haría recuperar la fe en ese mundo que los asfixiaba desde afuera. Y estaba bien, lo estaba. Porque al final la libertad solo era un estado, la fe solo era un estado, la restitución sólo una palabra y había miles de restituciones, miles de tiempos, miles de mundos, miles de egoísmos, miles de palabras que se atorarían en sus gargantas. Miles de soles los separarían, miles de años los harían pagar por sus crímenes, miles de rostros les gritarían a uno la perdida de su humanidad y a la otra la perdida de su inocencia. Miles de latidos los separaría, y matarían, dolerían, odiarían, y se encontrarían en medio de la noche junto con orgasmos vacíos. Cuentas no pagadas, disparos en las cabezas de otros. Olores y ofrendas para otros los desheredarían de este mundo. Y estaba bien.

Porque en medio de la noche, cerrarían los ojos y el dolor de compartir la existencia llena de llagas los convocaría y los dejaría salir a caminar hasta donde sus pies los sostuvieran. Llegarían a esa casa, abrirían la puerta y se verían. Y podrían sonreírse, verse a los ojos celeste violeta, verdes iridiscentes. Los guantes se irían, y él podría tocar… tocaría algo humano aun sin tocarse. Matarían a miles cada día, destruirían gente, verían hambre en sus rostros y voltearían, él se desharía con el tiempo perdido en medio de su propia humanidad tratando de encontrar una salida en medio de la noche, restituyendo los caminos a su alma solo para encontrarla vacía, pero no habría nada, nada para él ahí, y estaría bien. 

Ella se deshojaría y cada día lucharía por encontrar su voz, navegaría en medio de sí misma y encontraría el horizonte para luego volver a caer en ella o en las manos de su destino jalando del gatillo de su inmisericordia, prometiendo paraísos e infiernos para luego cortarlos con un No, tal como él le había enseñado, tal como Madeleine le había enseñado.

Y luego ya no cerrarían los ojos, luego no ansiarían tocarse. Pero en medio de la tristeza y en medio de su propia pérdida, recordarían que al otro lado del mundo habían alientos y pasos que les pertenecían. Manos que tocaban cosas que ellos jamás podrían tocar pero que por otro lado no existían mas que para restituirlos y afirmarlos en su condición de que el mundo no podía acogerlos pero que había otro ser que sí lo hacia. Que ellos eran sus propios mundos. Cada uno de ellos, por ellos, y solo ellos. Un mundo para ella, otro para él, otro compartido, interconectado en medio de la existencia. Aunque ellos ya no se vivieran. Aunque ellos ya no se recordaran. 

Y en medio de la noche ambos cerrarían los ojos para luego despertar en una tierra que solo pediría sus cabezas y que los cercarían cada vez más. Lejos el uno del otro. Unidos en medio del aire, ahí donde no podía llegar ninguno de los pulmones de los seres que pululaban en la sección o en el mundo, ahí ellos podían oler la vida. 

Pero en la noche caminarían por ahí. Abrirían la puerta y se verían casi sonriendo, quitándose el guante y tocando vida uno de ellos, sorbiendo la libertad implícita en la elección de tocar. Observando el sol en sus ojos la otra, viendo como la fe podía hacer que ese gesto pudiera remecerla e insuflarle vida. Y eso era todo, no la luz que no tocaron, ni la cama que no compartían, ni el mundo que los separaba, ni la posesión de almas que no eran las suyas, ni los llantos, ni las ofrendas, ni las claridad en medio de todo. Eran ellos, y eran los cantos al tiempo.

Y eso era todo, no mas significados, ahora lo sabían, que la fe era ella, que la libertad era él. Ese era el significado de la fe, de la ofrenda, de la libertad, de la costumbre, de la posesión. Ese era el significado del amor.


End file.
